Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to exploiting selection diversity in a powerline communication (PLC) system.
Electric power lines are typically used for distributing electric power to buildings and other structures. Besides providing electric power, the electric power lines can also be used to implement broadband over powerline communications via the wired powerline communication network within the buildings and other structures. Powerline communication provides a means for networking electronic devices (e.g., consumer electronics, smart appliances, etc.) together and also for connecting the electronic devices to the Internet. To facilitate powerline communication, a modulated carrier signal is typically impressed on the electric power line. Depending on the type of data to be transmitted, powerline communication standards, and capabilities of the electric power line, different frequency bands may be used to transmit the data over the powerline network.